Freddy vs Jason and the Mask
by dec181985
Summary: Three years after Stanley Ipkiss threw the mask away, he decided to move to Elm Street along with his wife,Tina. What he didn't know is that Charlie and his wife, Peggy were going to be his neighbors. Meanwhile, the mask flows into camp crystal lake. Will anybody be able to stop the evil they're about to face? Read and find out.
1. How it all began

It's been three years since Stanley Ipkiss had thrown the mask in the river.

Now he and his wife, Tina bought a house in a little town called Elm Street.

Just then, a car pulled up in the driveway next door.

Stanley recognized the car and tried to run into the house but Tina stopped him.

"Heidi Ho, neighbor," called a male voice that Stanley also recognized.

"Hi Charlie, what are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"We just moved in," said a female voice that Stanley remembered all to well.

"Hi, Peggy, fancy seeing you here," Stanley said, waving his hand happily.

"Who is she, Stanley, an old girlfriend?" Tina asked, teasing him.

"No, she's a reporter," Stanley told her.

"You mean she's the one who turned you into Dorian when she found out you were the Mask?" Tina asked, curious.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that thing anymore!" Stanley said, wondering where the mask went after he threw it in the river.

Meanwhile, at a camp called Crystal Lake floating in the lake was none other than the mask.

Just then, a guy in a hockey mask carrying a machete picked it up.

Then, he heard a voice that he thought he recognized.

"Jason, my special special boy you know what this is? This is the Mask of Loki when you put it on you get the powers of a god," the voice said.

Soon after hearing the voice, Jason took off his hockey mask and raised the mask to his face.

It made a sucking sound which caused Jason to pull it away.

Jason looked at the mask confused about what just happened.

Then he saw the mask glow so he raised the mask to his face again.

The mask jumped out of his hands and latched onto his face causing his body to spin around in a tornado crashing through all the buildings.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improved Jason.

Jason's head was now a bright green color, he had on the same outfit Gaara wore in the Naruto series, in his hand was a machete with a bright greenish silver blade on it.

Jason picked up the hockey mask causing it to turn light green with a dark green mark between the eye holes and put it on.

"Good job, Jason but there are some very bad kids moving into Elm Street. You need to punish them Jason. Make them remember what fear tastes like!" the voice told Jason.

But first, he wanted to test out his new abilities.

When he saw a man, who was getting ready to get back at his car, he took out his machete which changed into four blades cutting off his arms, then cutting him in half and finally, cutting off his head.

Then a voice out of nowhere said the words "brutality Jason wins" which caused Jason to feel very good.

Then he headed towards Elm Street to punish the new people that have just moved there.


	2. Tinas killing and Lisas maskiing

When we return to Charlie's house, we find Peggy and him having a party.

Stanley and Tina were having sex next door.

Everyone else was at Charlie's house, including Peggy's sister, Lisa and her husband, Milhouse, who was drinking a lot that night.

"Peggy, why don't you have a drink with me?" Milhouse asked, the smell of booze on his breath.

"Because I don't drink, jackass," Peggy told him.

"Where'd you get the booze?" Lisa asked him.

"I bought it!" he said, smoking a joint.

"That's it, I'm going to call the cops and then I'm filing for divorce," Lisa said, shoving him outside.

"Who needs her?" Milhouse said, opening the door to his truck.

Just then, Jason showed up and closed the door on him, crushing him between the door and the truck.

Then, Jason walked into Stanley's house.

Stanley was taking a shower.

Tina was still in Stanley's room drinking a beer while sitting on his bed.

Jason barged in, and Tina took the mask off his face.

When she went to put it on, Jason stabbed her 50 times in the back while she was on the bed causing her intestines to fall to the floor.

Soon after, Jason grabbed both sides of the bed and crushed her between it.

Stanley got out of the shower just as Jason left, leaving the mask behind.

Peggy and Lisa walked in when they heard Stanley screaming.

Peggy left with Stanley while Lisa stuck around only to find the mask.

The police came and found nothing that could lead them to the killer.

They found a guy pinned between the side of his truck.

The police asked Lisa to identify him.

"He's my ex husband," Lisa said, trying not to cry.

Lisa went back inside after the police left.

Peggy and Charlie went to bed.

Lisa pulled the mask out and brought it to her face.

The mask made a sucking sound as Lisa pulled it away.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked, confused.

Just then, Lisa saw it glow so she brought it to her face again.

The mask jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado, knocking everything over.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improved Lisa.

Lisa's blonde hair was longer, her face was a bright green color.

She had the same outfit as Sakura Haruno from Wandaba Style.

Just then, she walked into the bathroom and looked in the bathroom mirror only to see her reflection.

"Smokin'!" she said, looking towards her reflection.

Then, she had an idea, a really awful idea.

"Let's go find a killer," she said, as she remembered what happened to Tina.

Then she followed a blood trail that led her to Jason.

She pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired it at Jason putting him to sleep.

She then picked him up and took him to the police station.

"Let's see whose behind that mask," one of the police officers said.

After seeing Jason's face, he pulled the mask back over his face.

"Never mind, we'll keep the hockey mask on!" the police officer said.

"Did he have anything on him?" another police officer asked.

"Yeah, this!" she said, handing him Jason's machete.

"This must be the murder weapon. Thank you, Miss, you can go home now. Leave this to the police," the police officer said.

"Don't I get a reward?" Lisa asked.

The sheriff walked in.

"Give the woman $1,000,000," the sheriff said.

"1,000,000, don't you think that's a bit much?" the police officer asked.

"She caught the killer, didn't she?" the sheriff asked.

"I guess, you're right," the police officer said, giving her the $1,000,000.

Then, she grabbed Peggy and went all the way to Vegas to spend her money.

Then, she remembered Stanley and knew Charlie would look after him.

When it was getting late, the sheriff asked one of the guards to watch Jason's cell for the night.

While Jason was sleeping, he started having nightmares.

In his nightmare there was a man named Freddy Kreuger, who was staring down at him.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal, Jason Voorhees. Let's have some fun!" Freddy said, laughing.

Jason just stood there waiting for Freddy to attack.


	3. Lisas fun time

While Lisa and Peggy were in Vegas, Stanley was drinking beer and smoking weed.

"Stanley, what are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"What does it look like, I'm getting stoned and drunk at the same time!" Stanley told him.

"Well, stop it, you don't need to act like that," Charlie said, giving him an angry stare.

Just then, Stanley passed out.

Meanwhile, Freddy was drowning Jason in his sleep.

"Give him CPR!" the sheriff ordered.

One of the police officers raised his mask and water came out of Jason's mouth causing him to wake up.

When we return to Lisa and Peggy, Lisa decided to head home after spending half her money.

When they got home, they found Stanley passed out on the floor.

"Sorry, Peggy, I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen," Charlie said.

When Jason woke up, he killed the police officer.

The sheriff shot him, but he didn't go down.

Jason grabbed the sheriff's head and twisted it causing the sheriff to die.

Then, he ran out of the police station, and headed towards Stanley's house.

When Lisa saw him, she shot him with another tranquilizer causing him to go down.

Freddy decided to go after Stanley first. He decided Jason would have to wait.

Charlie and the girls decided to play truth or dare until Stanley woke up from his sleep.

Stanley was still snoozing away.


	4. Stanleys killing and Freddys daughter re...

When we return to Lisa and Peggy, we find them waiting for Stanley to wake up.

While he was sleeping, Stanley looked up to see a man with a burnt face, a brown hat and a glove with razor sharp blades.  
color="#000000"

"Who are you?" Stanley asked. 

"My name is Freddy Krueger and I kill people in their sleep," the man with the burnt face said.

"Are you the man who killed Tina?" Stanley asked.

"No, that was Jason Voorhees, crystal lake killer," Freddy said.

"What do you want from me?" Stanley asked, confused.

"How about your soul?" Freddy asked.

"You mean you want to kill me?" Stanley asked.

"Precisely," Freddy said.

Stanley started to run.

Everywhere he hid, Freddy found him.

Just then, Peggy and the others saw Stanley getting tossed around the room.

Then, they saw him rolling around on the ceiling and levitating in the air.

Finally, they saw him get four claw marks on his chest.

Before dying, Stanley told them the name of the guy who killed Tina and where he came from.

"Yeah, but who's the guy killing people in their sleep?" Charlie asked.

"His name is Freddy Krueger," a female voice said.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked.

"My name is Katherine, and the guy you're talking about is my dad," the woman said.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa said, taking off the mask.

"I've come to help you stop him," Katherine said.

"How do we do that?" Charlie asked.

"By bringing that son of a bitch into our world," Katherine told him.

Then, she gathered around and told them how to get Freddy out of the dream realm.

Jason was fast asleep, when they decided to take him back home.


	5. Katherines masking and killing

When we return to Peggy and the others, we find Jason fast asleep.

Then,they go to a factory to get some sleeping gas and some gas masks.

After that, they go to camp crystal lake.

While there everyone except for Katherine puts on a gas mask and turns on the sleeping gas causing Katherine to fall asleep.

While she was asleep, she saw Freddy trying to drown Jason.

Peggy and the others see water pumping into Jason's lungs.

"Someone give him mouth to mouth," Peggy said.

"Don't look at me," Charlie said.

"I'll do it, wimp," Lisa said, lifting Jason's hockey mask.

Suddenly, water comes shooting out of Jason's mouth and he wakes up causing Lisa to drop the mask.

The mask goes flying threw the air and lands on Katherine's face.

Before she wakes up, she grabs Freddy and pulls him into the real world.

Then, her body starts spinning around in a tornado causing her to come crashing out of the van they were in.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Katherine.

Katherine's hair is now in curls, her face is a bright green color.

She has the same outfit as Yukari Sakuragi from Another, which has blood on it, and she is carrying an umbrella with a needle on top, which also has blood on it.

Just then, she finds a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"Smokin'!" she says, liking her new look.

Then, she turns to Peggy and the others.

"Now which one of you should I kill first?" she asked.

After saying that, a bunch of police officers came barging in.

"What's going on?" one of the police officers asked.

"Nothing," Katherine said.

Then, she points the umbrella at him and jabs in in his neck causing him to die.

After doing that, the other police officers start shooting at her.

She freezes them, then stands them all in line, makes the needle on the umbrella longer and jabs them all in the neck causing them to die.

Then, Jason rips the mask off her face, causing it to fall on the floor.

After the mask hit the floor, Jason grabs his machete and cuts Katherine in half.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Peggy says as Freddy comes into the room to find his daughter lying dead on the floor.


	6. Freddys masking

When Freddy saw his daughter cut in half, he looked angrily at Jason.

"Jason, you're going to pay dearly for killing my daughter," Freddy said.

"What the fuck is this," Freddy asked, looking at the mask.

Just then, Freddy picked up the mask and brought it to his face causing it to suck his face in which he pulled it away.

"What the fuck was that?" Freddy asked.

Soon after, the mask started to glow causing him to bring it to his face again.

This time it jumped out of his hands and latched onto his face causing his body to spin around in a tornado knocking everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Freddy.

Freddy's bald head remained the same but now it was bright green in color.

He was wearing the same outfit as Ranmaru Shindo from Tokko instead of just one glove he had two with greenish silver blades on them.

After that, he found a mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Smokin'!" Freddy said.

Then, he turned to Jason.

"Time to fuck you up, Jason," Freddy said, angrily.

Jason started to run away, but Freddy grabbed him and tossed him around the room like a pinball game.

After that, Jason fell to the floor.

"Aw, tilt,"Freddy said, as he saw Jason fall.

Then, he kicked Jason causing him to put a hole in the front side of the building.

Just then, two couples came running in.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked.

"I'm Tom. The others are Emily, Gary and Evelyn!" one of the guys said.

Freddy grabbed Tom and shoved his head through a wood chipper.

"Who's next?" Freddy asked.

"We have to get the mask off his face," Peggy said.

"I know, but how?" Charlie asked.

"Don't look at me," Lisa said.

Gary decided to try and take the mask off Freddy.

As the others watched this, they decided to come up a plan without getting anyone killed.


	7. We are fucked

When we return to Peggy and the others, we see them watching Gary go after Freddy.

Just then, a gust of wind blew Freddy's jacket off causing everyone to see his chest.

"Give me that," Freddy said to no one in particular.

Then, he put the jacket back on.

After that, Jason came in carrying a pitch fork and rammed it into Gary's back after Gary grabbed Freddy's face causing the mask to come off as it went flying through the air.

The mask landed right on Jason's face causing his body to spin around in a tornado, knocking everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Jason.

Jason's hockey mask turned into it's regular green color.

He was wearing the same outfit as Kodaka Hasegawa from the Haganai seriesand his machete turned into it's greenish silver color.

Just then, another gust of wind came and blew Jason's shirt off and everyone could see his chest causinghim to grab it out of thin air.

After that, he put it back on.

Charlie went to take the mask off Jason's face.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Peggy asked.

"We're all out of options, Peggy. We're fucked!" Charlie told her.

All Peggy could do was watch as Charlie tried to get the mask off Jason's face.


	8. Charlies killing and Peggys masking

When we return to Peggy and the three girls, we see them watching as Charlie trying to get the mask off Jason'sface.

As Charlie walked up to Jason,grabbed his face and started to pull.

As he was pulling Freddy grabbed him from the back and stuck hisglove through his stomach.

Charlie started screaming in pain.

Just then, Jason stuck hismachete in his head causing the mask to come off her face.

It rolled on the floor until Peggy picked it up and jammed it right on her face.

Peggy's body started to spin around in a tornado, knocking everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Peggy.

Peggy's hair was done up in a bun, her face was a bright green color.

She was wearing the same outfit as Olivia Moore from iZombie in her hands were a bunch of machine guns.

"Wow Peggy, you look hot," Evelyn said.

Peggy bent down and kissed Evelyn right on the lips.

Then, Lisa grabbed Emily and kissed her right on the lips.

Evelyn and Emily were lovestruck by this because they liked it.

Freddy and Jason watched in horror as Peggy walked up to them.

"You want some of this?" Peggy asked.

Now they were the ones in trouble.


	9. Evelyns masking Emilys masking and Jason...

While Peggy was heading toward Freddyand Jason, a body of a headless woman came and grabbed her face.

As she was taking off the mask, Jasonhanded her, her head.

"Thank you, Jason. Now it's time to kill," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked.

"Why I'm Mrs. Voorhees, Jason's mother, but you can call me Pamela," the woman told her.

As Pamela was grabbing the mask, Evelyn bumped into her making her glasses to fall off.

As this happened, the mask fell in back of Evelyn's glasses.

"I can't see without my glasses. Oh, here they are!" Evelyn said, grabbing the mask.

Evelyn brought the mask to her face and it latched on causing her body to spin around in a tornado, knocking almost everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Evelyn.

Evelyn's red hair was longer, she was wearing abatgirl costume but instead of wearing a batgirl mask, her head was a bright green color.

"Evelyn, is that you?" Peggy asked.

"Call me, 'Eve',it's more how you say 'je ne sais quoi' and yes it's me, hot stuff," Evelyn said.

Eve ran over to Peggy and kissed her on the lips.

Peggy smiled at this.

Then, Freddie snuck behind her, grabbed her face and pulled off the mask.

It rolled over to Emily, who jammed the mask onto her face.

Her body started spinning around in a tornado, knocking almost everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Emily.

Emily's blondehair grew longer, her face was nowa bright green color.

She was wearing a Supergirl costume that was all white except for a red S and a blue cape.

Emily found a mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Smokin'! Wow, Ms. Tuttle, you are looking good in green," Emily said.

Then, she ran over to Lisa and kissed her right on her lips.

Lisa fainted.

When she woke up, she saw Jason grab Emily's face and pull the mask off.

Then, Pamela grabbed it from Jason and jammed it right on her face.

Pamela's body started spinning around in a tornado, knocking everything else over.

The four girls looked at what was happening with the look of horror in their eyes.

They were in for one hell of a fight.


	10. How it all ended

When we return to Peggy and the three girls, we see them watching Pamela spin around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Pamela.

Pamela's hair was longer, her head was a bright green color.

She had the same outfit as Catwoman she had a gasoline jugin one hand and an axe in the other.

Pamela started pouring gas around the whole room and found a lighter and ignited it, then through it on the gasoline.

The whole place was surrounded by flames, then Pamela started chasing Peggy and the others with the axe.

When Peggy and the others ran out of the house, they bumped into a police officer.

"What are you doing out here?" the police officer asked.

"She's trying to kill us," Peggy said.

The police officer saw Pamela and started shooting at her.

Pamela threw the axe and nailed him in the head.

Then, the girls went back inside, followed by Pamela.

Freddygrabbed Pamela's face and pulled off the mask.

Then, hegrabbed Jason's machete and cut Pamela's head off.

After that, Freddythrew her head into the fire and pushed the body in as well causing them to turn into ashes.

The mask fell into the water.

Peggy and the others ran out of the house again.

Before any of them could grab the mask, the flames hit a propane tank causing the house to explode knocking Freddyand Jasononto a bridge.

"Freddyvs Jason, place your bets," Peggy said.

Freddyshoved the machete into Jason'sshoulder and Jason ripped off Freddy'shand that had the glove on it.

Then another explosion knocked both Freddyand Jason into the water.

Peggy and the three other girls rushed over to see what happened.

Just then, they saw Freddycome after them carrying Jason'smachete.

Jason rose out of the water and through Freddy'sarm through him then went back under the water.

Freddy dropped the machete

Peggy grabbed Jason's machete and walked over to Freddy.

"This is for Charlie and Stanley, you son of a bitch," Peggy said, cutting Freddy's head off.

Then, Peggy and the three girls found a car so Peggyhopped in it along withthe three girls.

After that, Peggy and the three girls rode back to Edge City.

Meanwhile, Jason hopped out of the water and grabbed the mask.

Jason jammed the mask to hisface causing hisbody to spin around in another tornado heading back into the water.

When Jason walked out of the water, he had hisgreen hockey mask back with hismachete that had the greenish silver blade carrying Freddy'shead.

Just when you think Freddy's dead, his lefteye winks at you.

The End


End file.
